


Let's Play This Game Called 'When You Catch Fire...'

by eivery_al



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, noseblood, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел к <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492431/chapters/10213560">"The Lights Are On And Everybody's Home"</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play This Game Called 'When You Catch Fire...'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjstar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Small Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422326) by [tjstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjstar/pseuds/tjstar). 



Стандартный рингтон не прекращает верещать, доводя Патрика до белого каления. Джо вышел на пробежку, Патрик отказался составить ему компанию, оставшись наедине с ноутбуком и гитарой: он пытается закончить песню. Телефон Джо снова заходится в звонке, отвлекая. Патрик, конечно, вежливый парень, но любопытство перевешивает, поэтому он, кляня забывчивость Джо, направляется в коридор. С громким вздохом Патрик выуживает телефон из кармана куртки — у Джо ведь нет от него секретов. По крайней мере, хочется в это верить.  
  
_«3 новых сообщения от М»_.  
  
Патрик без особого желания жмет «прочитать». Но почему бы и нет?  
  
_ты поговорил с ним?_  
  
_малыш, ответь._  
  
_когда уже можно к тебе переехать?_  
  
Он тупо пялится в экран, а в мыслях только «какого?..». О чем идет речь — понятно, но… Что? Патрик прожил в этом доме порядка двух с половиной лет, так какого черта? Он листает сообщения, в которых кроются отношения, длящиеся уже несколько недель. Новую пассию Джо зовет «своей девочкой», шлет ей поцелуйчики и смайлики. Но имен никаких.  
  
И это все объясняет: странное поведение Джо, его замкнутость. Патрик не знает, что злит больше — факт измены или то, что Джо не смог скрыть это как следует. Вот только отношения с этой «М» кажутся довольно серьезными; а может, Джо нарочно «забыл» свой телефон с намерением, что Патрик найдет его и сам узнает обо всем? Предатель. Все это время они шептались у него за спиной, и теперь он оказался последним, узнавшим правду. А вдруг, Джо планировал поговорить об этом, попросить съехать, но… если все идет к разрыву, то Патрик имеет право на собственное мнение.  
  
Он не из тех, кто забивается в уголок и рыдает в лучших традициях королев драмы; Патрик должен расставить все точки над «и».   
  
Она хочет съехаться с Джо? Замечательно. Патрик в буквальном смысле предоставит ей для этого место. Он действует на горячую голову, но плевать — он ходит по дому и собирает все футболки, джинсы, обувь Джо, даже смокинг, который тот носил так редко, что о его существовании легко позабыть. Гнев полнит Патрика, и он — преданный, исходящий болью — взрывается. Что странно, в нем нет никакой ненависти по отношению к этой девушке — трудно ненавидеть того, кого не знаешь абсолютно, она — лишь «М», безликая фигура, но вот Джо… Какого черта он не рассказал раньше? Если и винить кого-то во всем, то только его.   
  
Патрик сваливает всю собранную одежду Джо (включая носки и нижнее белье) в кучу на заднем дворе, соорудив нечто, напоминающее вигвам. Это послужит отличным уроком изменщику. Патрик отдает себе отчет в том, что, возможно, пожалеет о содеянном, но не останавливается и поливает кучу бензином, чиркая спичкой.   
  
Огонь вспыхивает нехилый. Пламя почти успокаивает, расслабляет, и приближающихся шагов он уже не слышит.  
  
— Какого хера ты творишь?  
  
А вот теперь слышит. Некое состояние транса не покидает Патрика даже тогда, когда Джо выпускает из садового шланга упругую струю в попытке затушить огонь. Минуту спустя от него остается лишь темный полупрозрачный дым, а от безвозвратно попорченной одежды — полусгоревшие останки. Патрик торжествует.  
  
— Твоей  _девушке_ некуда свои вещи перевезти. Вот я и помог освободить место, — огрызается Патрик. Стекла его очков посверкивают, ловя на своих линзах отблески умирающего огня.  
  
— Хорош орать, — тяжело дыша, Джо оглядывается, будто в страхе, что соседи могут услышать. — Пошли внутрь, — хватает Патрика за плечи и буквально заталкивает в дом. Патрик не настроен на сотрудничество по решению возникших между ними проблем.  
  
Как только они оказываются в коридоре, Джо открывает рот объясниться, но Патрик, опережая его, врезает кулаком, попадая в подбородок и нижнюю губу, и Джо теряет нить своих мыслей.  
  
— Я знаю… все, — зло одергивает его Патрик и трясет рукой от боли.  
  
— Эй, погоди! Я не знал, как тебе об этом сказать! — От очередного удара Джо удается уклониться, а Патрик просто не может уже остановиться и остыть.  
  
К сожалению Джо, ему приходится отбиваться — единственный способ усмирить Патрика. И случайно он бьет сильнее, чем намеревался. Задохнувшись, Патрик покачивается, едва удержавшись на ногах, и прислоняется к стене, скрыв лицо в ладонях. Сломанные очки кучкой лежат на полу.  
  
Как и пара алых капель, стекающие сквозь пальцы, когда Патрик наклоняет голову вперед.  
  
Джо, лизнув разбитую губу, сглатывает соленый привкус.  
  
— Патрик? — У Джо нет больше права прикасаться к нему, поэтому его рука замирает неподвижно на полпути. — Прости.  
  
— Ненавижу, — неразборчиво гундосит Патрик, не отнимая пальцев от носа, а когда делает это — кровь начинает течь сильнее. — Черт.  
  
Джо спешит в ванную за мокрым полотенцем. А Патрик остается в коридоре и разглядывает собственное размытое отражение в зеркале напротив. Он касается переносицы — припухшей, явно сломанной. Сделав глубокий вдох, Патрик пытается сам ее вправить. Несмотря на боль, чуть слышный хруст даже удовлетворяет. Похожим на Оуэна Уилсона это вряд ли его сделает.  
  
— И?.. — Напуганный Джо наблюдает, как капли воды, спадающие с полотенца, смешиваются с мелкими красными пятнами на паркете.   
  
— Сломан, — заключает Патрик и берет предложенное Джо намоченное холодной водой полотенце.  
  
— Лед? — робко предлагает Джо, избегая встречи взглядами со своим уже бывшим парнем.  
  
Да, Патрик хочет притупить боль, желательно целой тонной льда, сваленной на лицо, но это все вторичное. В первую же очередь ему необходимо получить ответы на некоторые вопросы.  
  
— Ты любишь ее? — тихий голос Патрика принимает трагичные нотки. — Больше чем меня?  
  
— Это… тут все по-другому, — Джо испускает стон, пальцами зарываясь в свои кудрявые волосы. Патрик любит эти безумные кудряшки, и новая девушка, вероятно, тоже.  
  
— Я ухожу, — сообщает Патрик и вытирает лицо.  
  
— Хотя бы на ночь  _здесь_ останься, — едва ли не умоляет Джо. Патрик опустошен, абсолютно свободный от эмоций.  
  
Джо кидает взгляд, полный сожаления, и Патрику даже интересно становится, кто сейчас выглядит несчастнее. Вероятно, они оба.  
  
— Нет, Джо, — сердится Патрик и старается дышать через нос. — Видеть тебя больше не хочу.  
  
После ссоры они оба отказываются упоминать тему измены. Это все равно не изменит того, что им не понять друг друга даже когда недоговоренностей не осталось.  
  
Джо не может отпустить Патрика в таком состоянии, но тот лишь кидает в раковину испачканное кровью полотенце и возвращается в комнату забрать гитару. Она — единственное, что Патрик сейчас желает забрать с собой.  
  
— Погоди! Прости меня, Патрик! Черт, ты не можешь вот так просто… — почти в истерике кричит Джо, а Патрик глядит в потолок, со стоном считая до десяти. — Я не совсем уверен…  
  
— Зато  _я уверен_ , — припечатывает Патрик, оглядывая свое отражение в зеркале в надежде, что пиджак скроет пятна крови на рубашке. И он не погнушается врезать Джо снова, если тот не прекратит мямлить эти бесконечные извинения, загораживая проход.  
  
Патрик отталкивает своего теперь бывшего парня в сторону, хватает шляпу и выходит из дома, стараясь игнорировать ощутимый тяжелый взгляд, сверлящий его удаляющуюся спину.

 

 

***

  
  
При виде своего лучшего друга, топчущегося на пороге, лицо Энди, кажется, одновременно выражает все и ничего.  
  
Нос снова кровоточит, и под сочувственным взглядом Патрик как-то виновато пожимает плечами.  
  
— Троман? — догадывается Энди и, вскинув бровь, чешет бороду.  
  
Патрик кивает, поправляя на плече лямку от чехла с гитарой.  
  
— Мы поссорились, — объясняет Патрик и ощущает смертельную усталость, только когда оказывается внутри.  
  
— Зная тебя уже больше десяти лет, чувак, могу с девяностопроцентной точностью сказать, Троман был прав, — с легкой усмешкой Энди хлопает Патрика по плечу.  
  
— Вот и трахайтесь друг с другом, — запрокинув голову, Патрик сжимает ноздри. Шляпа падает, и поднимает ее уже Энди — Патрику нежелательно наклоняться сейчас.  
  
Патрик сидит на диване в ожидании Энди, который, надеясь, что еще не поздно для льда, спешно удалился на кухню к холодильнику. Большой синяк, красующийся на лице Патрика, принял довольно неприглядный вид.   
  
— Не хочешь рассказать о случившемся? — Энди возвращается в гостиную, передавая увесистую упаковку с замороженным горошком. После чего зарывается в шкафу в поиске чистых футболки и пижамных штанов, считая, что в другой одежде Патрику станет немного комфортнее.  
  
— Он завел себе девушку. А меня за борт, — рассуждает Патрик и вздрагивает, когда холодная целлофановая пленка соприкасается с больным носом.  
  
— Оу, чувак, — Энди старается попридержать язык, подсаживаясь к другу. — Может мне помочь… ну, типа, выбить из него всю дурь?  
  
Энди из того вида друзей, которые пусть шутят и подтрунивают, но, если вещи принимают серьезный оборот, то встают за друга горой, готовые надрать задницу любому. Патрику это, кстати, не совсем по душе, он постоянно заверяет, что в состоянии и сам себя защитить.   
  
— Нет, ни в коем случае! — стонет Патрик, шмыгнув носом. — Не лучшее решение. Я просто завтра увезу оттуда все свои вещи, и все, конец. А потом возьмусь за поиски нового жилья, новая жизнь как-никак начинается, верно?  
  
Патрик на каком-то подсознательном уровне подозревает, что Джо может в отместку сотворить с его вещами и ноутбуком что-нибудь гаденькое. И это очень его беспокоит. Просто необходимо забрать все как можно раньше. Вот только Патрик прекрасно знает Джо — тот абсолютно не мстительный, не такой, как сам Патрик.  
  
— Эм, можешь здесь жить со мной, — несмотря на то, что Энди прекрасно понимает, что Патрик откажет, но он действительно желает как-то помочь. Когда Патрик расстроен или рассержен, то творит по-настоящему ебанутые, а иногда даже опасные вещи. И сейчас он как раз в таком душевном состоянии.   
  
— Спасибо тебе, но нет, — бормочет Патрик из-под упаковки с горошком. — Это все выбило меня из колеи. Обсудим завтра, хорошо? — он поднимается, не отнимая горошка от лица, берет у Энди одежду и направляется в ванную умыться.  
  
— Как хочешь, — вздыхает Энди.  
  
Патрик засыпает на ходу; лишь на ночь позволяет себе остаться у Энди, чтобы на следующее утро влиться в новую жизнь. Просто ему нужны новые очки, чтобы видеть ее лучше.

 

 

***

  
  
Проснувшись утром, Патрик немного боится смотреть на себя в зеркало, но, набравшись мужества, все же осматривает, насколько плохо обстоят дела. Слава Богу, все выглядит лучше, чем он ожидал. Нос, конечно, немного припух, синяк стал только ярче, круги темнеют под глазами, но Патрик видал вещи и похуже этой картины. К тому же, все его окружающее так и остается покрытым дымкой тумана, но Патрику и не хочется прямо сейчас видеть свое отражение четким.  
  
А вот Энди хочет.  
  
— Ну-ка дай глянуть, — настаивающим тоном просит он Патрика, как только тот выходит из ванной. Патрик включает свет, и результаты вчерашней терапии вызывают у Энди ухмылку.  
  
Замороженный горошек творит настоящие чудеса.  
  
— Кажется, мне удалось вправить его самому, — признается Патрик, когда Энди легко постукивает пальцем ему по переносице. Голова снова начинает пульсировать, и Патрик зажмуривается.  
  
— Неплохо. Ты в рубашке родился, — чуть улыбается Энди. — Выглядит не так хреново, как я думал.  
  
Переводя дух, Патрик фыркает; через три дня он выступает в клубе, что значит — в его распоряжении пусть немного, но есть какое-то время залечить синяки, чтобы те хотя бы не выглядели так сочно на его бледной коже. 

 

 

***

  
  
На перевозку вещей (только в то время, пока Джо на работе) уходит неделя. Патрик оставляет ключи под ковриком перед порогом и мысленно обещает себе, что дальше все будет только лучше. Его новое жилье находится на другой окраине города, где было легче найти и снять квартиру; это просто новая жизнь, не устает Патрик повторять снова и снова. Ему нравится работа, окружающие люди добры и приветливы, и без ума от его музыки и голоса. Патрик натыкается на Джо лишь однажды — когда тот останавливает его посреди улицы сразу после выступления. На Джо старенькая футболка и драные джинсы, а Патрик жалуется, что все еще не может, как положено, дышать через нос. Чувствуют они себя одинаково глупо. 

 

 

***

  
  
Джо звонит спустя два дня, и Патрик не знает, что причиняет боль сильнее: разбитый нос или же разбитое сердце. Звонок остается пропущенным, а на следующий день Патрик меняет номер.  
  
И после этого жизнь Патрика начинает идти своим уже привычным чередом: выступления, клубы, вечеринки даже. По ночам на Патрика наваливается тяжелое чувство одиночества, с которым удается справиться, не уходя с головой в депрессию, лишь благодаря поздним звонкам домой ( _«Все нормально, мам, честно. Я уже не ребенок, слышишь? Мне вообще-то почти тридцать стукнуло»_ ) и поддержке Энди ( _«Чувак, пошли в качалку?»_ ).  
  
Он преодолеет эти временные трудности.  
  
Однажды ему каким-то способом удается подпалить чайник, из-за чего в памяти всплывают воспоминания об одежде Джо. Патрик стремится убежать от возникших ассоциаций или же просто отвлечь себя. Сгоревший чайник, конечно, — не самая ужасная проблема; к тому же, у него есть другой — электрический. Но вот отсутствие сковороды толкает его на поход за покупками.   
  
Посреди магазина, пытаясь разобраться в отличиях разных сковородок (на что ему, собственно, плевать), Патрик ощущает, как полы его куртки кто-то тянет вниз в попытке привлечь внимание. Перед глазами предстает маленький мальчик с завитками белокурых кудряшек, и Патрик сразу теряется, не зная, что делать.  
  
— Можешь мне помочь? — просит мальчик, глядя на Патрика с мольбой в глазах.  
  
— Да, — в привычном жесте приподнимает шляпу Патрик.   
  
Его новая жизнь принимает причудливый оборот.


End file.
